


uncommon sort

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon ReArise (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Making Friends, Slice of Life, i do not remember canon as well rip, if no one else will write for rearise then i will, just a simple short fic, so this is just me doing what i want i guess, wordcount: under 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Mayu is not the most common. This is because she refuses to let Hiiragi Takumi remain without friends. She also ropes Tamada Keito into the friendgroup later on. Oh, and there are Digimon too, eventually.
Relationships: Hiiragi Takumi & DORUmon (ReArise), Hiiragi Takumi & Tamada Keito, Kohinata Mayu & Hiiragi Takumi, Kohinata Mayu & Kudamon (ReArise), Kohinata Mayu & Tamada Keito, Tamada Keito & Elecmon (ReArise)
Kudos: 8





	uncommon sort

**Author's Note:**

> hi there are no fics on ao3 for these kids. i wanna change that. you cannot stop me. i dont remember canon well enough so wheee

Mayu was not the most common sort. 

  
  


True, she seemed normal enough. Her hobbies were baking, and she was kind, and she did help others when asked.

  
  


But.

  
  


Somehow she was friends with Takumi, which already made her  _ odd _ . Most people weren’t  _ friends _ with Hiiragi Takumi. True, he had his teammates and classmates, but the boy didn’t have  _ friends _ . 

  
  


Mayu was determined to change this.

  
  


It was a bit difficult to track down the first year, in the beginning. He had a tendency to go immediately home after basketball or whatever else it was he did. However, Mayu was still determined, and passing out baked goods got her favors.

  
  


“Hi!” She said, catching him between classes. “I’m Kohinata Mayu. You’re Hiiragi Takumi, right?”

  
  


“What do you want from me.” Was his immediate response.

  
  


Well. if that was how he wanted to play it, that would be how Mayu would play it. “I want you to be my friend.” She told him.

  
  


The grey-haired boy squinted. “Why?” Oh,  _ that _ was some distrust. Poor thing. Not having friends must have been hard on him.

  
  


“You seem lonely.” Mayu said. She held out a bag of cookies. “Want some? You can have the whole baggie, I’m always making more anyways.”

  
  


Takumi squinted, but accepted the baggie. He then went on his way to the next class, because they were still in the middle of school. Mayu considered it a success.

  
  


Since then the girl had slowly gotten Takumi to open up more. He liked basketball, and liked taking walks in the afternoon right before nightfall because it was cooler but not too cold. He preferred chocolate in whatever baked goods he ate, but not too much chocolate. He thought dragons were cool.

  
  


Mayu was not surprised that he still acted cold and standoffish to other, and sometimes to her. He didn’t really know how else to act. She didn’t blame him. Another year passed. She was still his friend, even if Takumi acted like he was allergic to the word. They met another boy, who was Mayu’s own age. His name was Tamada Keito. He seemed lonely and shy, and Mayu was determined to make him her friend as well. He was shy, but not as much of a loner as Takumi had been, so it was easier. Baked pastries helped.

  
  


Another year passed. Mayu and Keito graduated highschool, and went on to go to college. Takumi became a third year. Digimon and Digital Points appearing made things a bit more complicated, but Mayu took comfort in the fact that they still were able to go about their daily lives. And in the fact that the Truffle Cafe remained open, so Mayu could share pastry tips with the bartender and Takumi could convince Keito to come with them and Mayu could force the both of them to eat more.

  
  


Kudamon was kind of cold as well, but not  _ bad _ . Like a less intense version of Takumi. And good thing for Mayu, she had already befriended Takumi, so Kudamon wasn’t that hard to make friends with. Keito seemed nervous still, but eventually he warmed up to Elecmon. He did still lament his lack of quiet, but Mayu had figured he was getting used to that by now. Takumi joked (he  _ joked _ , he’d come such a long way from the friendless first year) that Keito would never no peace so long as Mayu was there to pester him. DORUmon, the dragon-wolf who Takumi had carried on his back into the cafe a few weeks ago, agreed.

  
  


Mayu did feel a bit bad for Chihiro, though, having to deal with their shenanigans. Ah, well. Mayu suspected that the bartender was secretly glad for the company. The hot cocoa that she made them all helped.

  
  


So, Mayu was a bit odd. She didn’t mind though. She had her friends, and that was good enough, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge me i just want these kids to have more love


End file.
